leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Phazhcaen Ring
'''The Phazhcaen Ring '''is an extremely powerful artifact created by the Betheic artificer and enchanter Galahagh Phazhcaen. It has been tossed around to multiples users, most of which have recorded accounts of their moments with the ring. Description Full Appearance The ring is made of pieces that come from various stones scattered across the material plane. These pieces are known as the Fatestones, and were used as a way to contain the ring's power. When all the pieces of the ring have been formed together, the ring is a solid band of well-polished and reflective metal. The ring has no real radius or hardness to it, as it can expand and bend to the user's will. The twelve sections of the ring wrap in this order (the color is displayed along with the Fatestone type): * Light Gray/Silver (Moonstone) * Light Blue (Icestone) * Red-Orange (Lavastone) * Deep Green (Lifestone) * White (Keystone) * Faded Yellow (Lightstone) * Indigo (Deepstone) * Light Green (Aerstone) * Black (Darkstone) * Navy (Waterstone) * Lilac (Thunderstone) * Brown (Rotstone) History Initial Purpose Originally, the enchanter Galahagh Phazhcaen used the ring as a tool to defeat the wizards and engineers who were searching after her because of her chaotic original creations. Galahagh Phazhcaen used the ring as a way to cheat death from age and disease, and as a weapon to slay any who opposed her. She was stopped, however, once the Betheic guard figures out her strategies for combat. Galahagh's hands were severed during her final encounter with the guard, and she fled to an alternate dimension, never to be seen again. The Split After the Bethic guards had defeated Galahagh Phazhcaen and caused her flight, they took the ring back to the High King Rhahngardh. Rhahngardh was immediately terrified of such an item, and demanded it be destroyed. There were hundreds of attempts to destroy the ring completely, and even to banish it to a dead plane, but it was no use. The ring would always return, repaired or in its twelve pieces. The Betheic people decided the best course of action, now knowing the ring's indestructibility, was to split it into its twelve appropriate pieces and lock them away. And thus, they were. Until a few years later, when greedy adventurers would begin their escapades to claim the ring's power for themselves. Users of the Ring The following is a list of various beings that made it through the plight, and obtained all twelve pieces of the ring. List of Users * Galahagh Phazhcaen (Female Bethea): Used the ring to fight against the people chasing her and attempted to grant herself immortality. * Greylynn Iarna (Female High Elf): Used the ring to attempt to revive her dead family. She was slain in the dark on her way back home. * Quennel Daevis (Male Drow): Obtained the ring from Greylynn Iarna's corpse. He used the ring to invent new spells for his people until he overcharged the power and incinerated himself. * Ahruk (Male Orc): Used the ring as a way to claim the throne of the Orcish Empires for himself. The ring was later cut off his hand and used by... * Rudzad Zhon (Male Orc): Used the ring to blow up the then-capital of Drova, Izekxios. Unfortunately, the ring's power did not save him from his own explosion. * Aarikali Aamitaris (Female Aasimar): Traveled with her party to assemble the ring together. The ring was traded around with her party, and eventually given to Aarikali, who slayed her party and created her own mini-dimension called The Playground. She found ways to cheat death with her dimension, and gave up the ring when a young Halfling passed through her world successfully. * William Merret Cane (Male Halfling): Used the ring to become the luckiest man in the world and the most sexually-active bard in the world. Killed in his sleep by one of his lovers. * Joxi Kinroe (Female Gnome): Stole the ring from William Cane. She then took it to her local Mage Guild, where the ring was shattered once more, and lost to the ages. * Cutter (Male Kenku): Used the ring to attempt to finish a mountain-tall golem and have it under his control. He was killed by an international pact of heroes, only of which one remained (Ashton Hlairyn).